


Tantrums

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Sebastian, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: little!Sebastian is having a tantrum which is very unusual for him.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Tantrums

Hunter knows something is wrong when Sebastian starts misbehaving. When Sebastian is his little headspace he never misbehaves, he loves Hunter too much. So when Sebastian first starts throwing a tantrum he doesn't think much about it. He punishes him and they go back to what he was doing but then he does it again and Hunter can't let it go.

"Come on, put your crayons away for daddy and then we can make some pizza." Hunter tried to encourage Sebastian.

"No." Sebastian said folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Sebastian, I'm not going to ask again."

"Not doing it." Sebastian's face turns into a slight frown.

"Sebastian." Hunter says firmly.

"No."

Hunter goes over to Sebastian and explains to him he's going in time out. That's when the tantrum really starts. Sebastian starts trying to wriggle himself out of Hunters grasp as he takes him to the corner.

Eventually, Hunter wins and gets Sebastian in the corner facing the wall. Sebastian's arms are folded against his chest and his head is looking at his lap. Hunter walks to sit on the couch to time it but then he hears Sebastian's quiet sons which he is evidently trying to hide by biting his lip.

Now, Hunter knows all of Sebastian's cries and this isn't 'I disobeyed daddy and now I'm in time out.' This is his 'somethings going on and I'm ignoring it' cry.

"Bas?" Hunter says softly as he sits behind Sebastian. "What's wrong? Come here." He brings him gently into his lap and Sebastian curls up into immediately. "What's wrong?" He repeats.

Sebastian shakes his head softly against Hunters chest. His sobs have turned into a heavy cry so Hunter rocks him gently back and forth to get him to calm down. He eventually calms down to just hiccups and sniffles.

"Do you want a drink?" Hunter asks, Sebastian's nods. He carries him slowly to the kitchen and pours some water into Sebastian's Sippy cup and gives it to him.

As Sebastian drinks his water, Hunter walks them over to their couch. He waits till Sebastian has finished to try and talk to him.

"Can you tell me what's wrong? I don't like seeing my baby upset." Hunter kisses his forehead gently to let him know he isn't mad at Sebastian anymore for throwing the tantrum. To let him know he's there to listen to him.

Instead of responding Sebastian grabbed his phone from the coffee table, unlocked it, went to messages and gave it to Hunter. That's when he saw Sebastian had received quite a few bad messages from his father.

Not needing anymore he brought Sebastian close to his chest and whispered reassurances in his ear. Hunter hated Sebastian's dad as much as Sebastian did. Hunter hated anyone who was cruel to Sebastian. Sure, Sebastian had made his mistakes but he learnt from his mistakes, apologised and turned over a new leaf. Just like Hunter had done too.

Sebastian had been abused from a young age both verbally and physically. It's why Sebastian's little space is so important to him because he's trying to get his childhood back.

"Paci..." Sebastian whispered.

"I didn't hear you" Hunter pulled Sebastian back, to hear him correctly.

"Paci.." Hunter grabbed Sebastian's red pacifier and slipped it in Sebastian's mouth who immediately started sucking on it. Hunter knew it wouldn't be long before Sebastian lulled himself to sleep with it.

Hunter picked him and walked to the bedroom, Sebastian tried to protest but Hunter wasn't having any of it. He took Sebastian to his nursery and laid him on the changing table. He changed his diaper quickly and changed him into something comfy. Hunter carried Sebastian to his bed and laid him down gently. He handed him Mr. Snake which was Sebastian's favourite stuffed toy.

"Daddy stay..." Sebastian whispered gently. Hunter didn't really like to sleep with Sebastian when he was in his nursery but Hunter knew he boy needed him.

Hunter crawled in beside Sebastian and brought him to his chest. He let his fingers thread softly through Sebastian's hair, making it easier for Sebastian to fall asleep. Sebastian turned around and buried himself into Hunter's chest. Hunter let his arm drape over Sebastian's waist. The two of them eventually falling asleep together.


End file.
